Papa's Nachoria
Papa's Nachoria is the third gameria that was created by Lorenz Aliah. In it, the chefs are Vincent and Maine, and they are the winners of the Cake eating contest 2016! Previews: * April 16th, 2016: Papa's Nachoria is announced! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lorenz_Aliah/Papa%27s_Nachoria!_Coming_Soon... * April 19th, 2016: New Holiday! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lorenz_Aliah/New_Holiday * April 19th, 2016: New Customer as a closer! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lorenz_Aliah/New_Customer! * April 22th, 2016: The Holidays http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lorenz_Aliah/The_Holidays!%3F!%3F!%3F Customers: * Andrei Tutorial * Cindy Tutorial * Leo Customer * Lacy Customer * Jeremy Customer * Liam Customer * Charlotte Customer * Vianca Time * Mishee Time * Oliver Time * Meagan Time * Quicksilver (Time) * Jerome (Time) * Sam (Time) * Cara (Time) * Xander (Time) * Christopher (Time) * Cleofe (Time) * Lizzy (Time) * Nina (Time) * Alden (Time) * Rosario (Time) * Heather (Time) * Claudia (Time) * Tia (Time) * Freddy (Time) * Amanda (Time) * Lucas (Time) * Caden (Time) * Yasmin (Time) * Rocco (Time) * Mallory (Time) * MJ 2 * Queeny 2 * Maria 3 * Danny 4 * Aeronaut59 5 * Zein 6 * DJ Jose 7 * Cecille 8 * BBQ Fan! 9 * Ida 10 * September 11 * Kimmy Dora 12 * Pinky 13 * Jeff 14 * Marco 15 * Aliah 16 * Jerome 17 * Jackson 18 * Sam 19 * Mackenzie 20 * Diamond 21 * Lynn 22 * Xander 23 * Candy 24 * Sean 25 * Samantha 26 * Xavier 27 * Yuan 28 * Luis 29 * Jade 30 * Benny 31 * Already44 32 * Chris 33 * Oggy 34 * Jessica 35 * Nestor 36 * Jackson 37 * Rick 38 * Lauren 39 * Deply 40 * Lorenz 41 * Robin 42 * Anna 43 * Rose 44 * Rob D. 45 * Prudence and Pickle 46 * Shy 47 * Anthony 48 * Tori 49 * Flora 50 * Blossom 51 * Lilly 52 * Ursula 53 * Rose 54 * Matt 55 * Yoshi 56 * Mason 57 * Violet 58 * Ann 59 * Mary-Ann 60 * Mandy 61 * Kylie 62 * Jeff 63 * Zoei 64 * Papa Lucci 65 Closers: * Ruby 2 * Wally 3 {New-Local} * Purp 4 * Gerald 5 * Kassie 6 {New-Local} * Logan 7 {New} * Ginger 8 Locals: {'''Bold' means a closer}'' * Cleofe * Mandy * Zein * Wally * Kassie Holidays: * Sugarplex Film Fest - {Unlocked with Zein at Rank 6} - by: [[Mishee], Oliver, Vianca, Zein, Cecille, DJ Jose, BBQ Fan!, Ida, and Lacy] * Maple Mornings - {Unlocked with September at Rank 11} - by: [[September], Meagan, Quicksilver, Pinky, Kimmy Dora, Marco, and Jeff] * Halloween - {Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 16} - by: [[Aliah], Jerome, Sam, Leo, Jackson, Jerome, Sam, and Mackenzie] * Thanksgiving - {Unlocked with JK55556 at Rank 21} - by:[[User:JK55556|JK55556], Cara, Xander, Diamond, Lynn, Xander, Candy, and Sean] * Christmas - {Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 26} - by: [[Samantha], Christopher, Cleofe, Jeremy, Xavier, Yuan, Luis, and Jade] * New Year - {Unlocked with Benny at Rank 31} - by: [[User:Benny30111|Benny], Lizzy, Nina, Oggy, Already44, Chris, and Jessica] * Valentine's Day - {Unlocked with Nestor at Rank 36} - by: [[Nestor], Alden, Rosario, Jackson, Rick, Lauren, and Deply] * St. Paddy's Day - {Unlocked with Lorenz at Rank 41} - by: [[Lorenz], Cindy, Claudia, Heather, Robin, Anna, Rose and Rob D.] * Easter - {Unlocked with Prudence and Pickle at Rank 46} - by: [[User:Prudence and Pickle|Prudence and Pickle], Tia, Freddy, Andrei, Shy, Anthony, Flora, and Tori] * Cherry Blossom Festival - {Unlocked with Blossom at Rank 51} - by: [[Blossom], Amanda, Lucas, Lilly, Ursula, Rose, and Matt] * Summer Luau - {Unlocked with Yoshi at Rank 56} - by [[User:Yoshi0001|Yoshi], Caden, Yasmin, Liam, Mason, Ann, Mary-Ann, and Violet] * Greekfest - {Unlocked with Mandy at Rank 61} - Favored by: Mandy, Rocco, Mallory, Charlotte, Kylie, Jeff, Zoei, and Papa Lucci] Ingredients: Nachos: * Cheesy Nachos (At Start) (Cheese Please) * Buffalo Nachos (At Start) (The Big B) * Salted Nachos (Unlocked on Day 2 with MJ) (Start With Salt) * BBQ Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 9 with BBQ Fan!) (Sweet And Smoky) * Cool Ranch Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 19 with Sam) (Ranch Rider) * Parmesan Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Sean) (Parmesan Person) * Thai Sweet Chili Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Jessica) (Time For Thai) * Teriyaki Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 49 with Tori) (Top Teriyaki) * Fiery Chili Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 60 with Mary-Ann) (Too Hot To Handle) Pourable Meats: * Chili (At Start) (Yummy!) * Bacobites (At Start) (Bacon Buster) * Pulled Pork (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Aeronaut59) * Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Mackenzie) Category:Fanon Games by Lorenz Aliah Category:Fanon Category:Papa Louie Category:Papa Louie Series Category:Gamerias Category:Games Category:Papa's Nachoria